<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>remedy to everything by LaryssaD17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714041">remedy to everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17'>LaryssaD17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Drinking, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Nightmares, little angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Take a sip. It will help with all this rubbish”. <br/>“Rum is your remedy to everything?” <br/>“Yeah, now take a sip before I change my mind”, and you take it because you say to yourself that there is nothing else to lose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Kenway &amp; Reader, Edward Kenway/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>remedy to everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my native language, so this may have errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was cold, bright, and loud. The city in front of you marked the buildings' silhouettes with its lights and the vehicles' normal noises could be heard from where you were. You know it wasn’t a very wise thing to be on the rooftop of the Bureau at this hour and after what happened in the day, but you couldn’t sleep.</p>
<p>The night air hits you in the face, making you shift a little from under the blanket you have over your shoulders. It was cold because winter was approaching but you were glad for the cold air because it made you feel a little bit more alive, less suffocated.</p>
<p>Nightmares were always present in your mind thanks to traumatizing experiences but you usually knew how to control them, how to tame them, but after the events of the day, you couldn’t do it, and the only thing you could do was run from them.</p>
<p>That’s why you’re at the Bureau’s rooftop, looking at the city in front of you, hearing her talk through her typical nocturnal noises while you hugged yourself with the blanket.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of looking at the city in silence, you shifted your eyes to the sky. Because of the light contamination, starts weren’t quite visible, but you knew they were there, behind the light, the clouds, and the moon.</p>
<p>You let out a heavy sigh, realizing now that you looked down at your feet, that you were only in socks and in probably a lot of danger since Templars were hunting your head and you were alone and unarmed in plain sight.</p>
<p>But you said to yourself that if you stayed inside for more than a minute of what you did, you would have gone crazy and in that way you weren’t useful for the Brotherhood, or anyone in general.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be here, you know that right?”, a voice asks behind you and you don’t have to turn around to know who it is. You can recognize that voice anywhere since it has been one of the few voices that have stayed with you since the beginning of all the Assassins vs Templars shit you have been through.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know”, you respond, without turning around or moving more than your head to look back at the city.</p>
<p>“Had a nightmare again?”</p>
<p>This time you don’t say anything, because, for you, the answer is obvious. You always came here when you couldn’t sleep and considering how well he knows you and how much you liked to sleep, the only explanation was monsters in your head.</p>
<p>“Guess that’s a yes, lass”, he says and this time you can hear his footsteps approaching.</p>
<p>Edward was never good when he had to be silent, but he was fast and reckless so that could compensate for his heavy footsteps when he is supposed to be quiet. This time, that there is only you two on the rooftop under the night mantle that surrounds the city, you think that he walks to you so loudly on purpose.</p>
<p>He stops at your right side and you know because you feel the heat radiating from him like he is the sun. You turn your head a little in his direction, just to find that he is simply wearing sweatpants, a black tank top with a pirate skull on it, and his blond hair tied in a messy bun.</p>
<p>He is wearing what he considers a standard pajama, but the night is too cold for him to wear a tank top and radiate so much heat like he is the fucking sun. You suppose that he is eliminating all the sun he absorbed during the awful difficult day both of you lived.</p>
<p>Suddenly, while you are still looking at him in the dark, he moves his hand and reveals a bottle of rum he has been holding all this time. You simply roll your eyes, looking back ahead, to the city. You don’t even know why it surprises you since rum and Edward are just as inseparable as salt and water in the ocean.</p>
<p>He gulps from the bottle and then makes too much noise to let you know he finished. He then does something that quite surprises you, since Edwards rum is holy and no one can touch it.</p>
<p>He offers you the bottle like he is offering you a bag of chips or one of the wood swords you use to train with when you were Novices.</p>
<p>“Take a sip. It will help with all this rubbish”.</p>
<p>“Rum is your remedy to everything?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, now take a sip before I change my mind”, and you take it because you say to yourself that there is nothing else to lose.</p>
<p>Rum tastes familiar because you steal some of his when you want to forget some things, but the fact that is Edward’s personal bottle, makes it, somehow, special. Like when someone else shares a secret with you because it trusts you enough to tell you in the first place.</p>
<p>While you are tasting and swallowing the thing, Edward sits down on the rooftop’s floor. You follow him and once you are settled, with the blanket still around your shoulders, you return the bottle to him. He takes it and then takes another gulp of it before it lands in one of his tights.</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about the nightmares or what happened today?”, he asks with a gentle voice, one you don’t hear often since half the time he is using his drunk voice or his sassy one or the one where he swears and curses at everything.</p>
<p>“No”, is your immediate answer.</p>
<p>If you were honest, you didn’t want to talk about those things or talk in general. You came to the rooftop because it was cold and quiet and because you wanted to be alone with your demons for a while.</p>
<p>“Fair enough”, he says, before taking a sip from his bottle and offering it to you again.</p>
<p>You take it and drink from it again and when the bottle is in his possession once again, you lay down on the cold rooftop floor, to look at the contaminated sky. Soon after, Edward does the same.</p>
<p>You stay there, still and quiet for what feels an eternity until Edward shifts and looks at you in the dark.</p>
<p>“This may sound pathetic but if you need to talk to someone about anything, I’m here for you, lass”.</p>
<p>And those words are everything except pathetic for you.</p>
<p>Your eyes shift to him with surprise. Edward Kenway is an honest, reckless, alcoholic man and so many other things you couldn’t think of now, but you never thought that caring was one of them.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Edward. The same goes to you”, you say, trying not to sound as pathetic as you felt. People demonstrating care toward you could be counted with your fingers and they had a weird way to do it (your relationship with Mary, Anne, and Adéwalé was proof).</p>
<p>“I meant it”, you know he does. </p>
<p>And before you know it, you’re moving your hand to take his.</p>
<p>Because suddenly you’re feeling grateful for his existence and his rum.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>